Peelenium 47 and 54 1999
Tape ; Name *Peelenium 47 and 54 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1999 *A chronological jump forward in Mark's continuing series of Peel compilations, this time featuring two complete and previously unavailable Peeleniums. It also features in part the following two sessions: :Half Man Half Biscuit, #10. Recorded 1999-08-25. Only complete broadcast 09 September 1999. No known commercial release. :Broken Dog, #3. Recorded 1999-07-18. First broadcast 28 September 1999. No known commercial release. *Mark comments: "Didn't spot that Broken Dog track was a Session - or that Clinton and Cornershop are one and the same - thought they sounded familiar but wasn't a big fan of Cornershop. I think this version of the band is brilliant - should I go back and listen to Cornershop?...The biscuits track are truly "supreme in all the world" with 24 Hour Garage People truly magnificent with links back to Leadbelly and Lonnie Donegan for all to hear! I always thought they were undervalued for their musical ability - the genius of the lyrics obscures their music-making...Pleased to help build the Peelenium - but I'm afraid that is my only contribution.'" Tracklisting *Sneeze: '9/9/99 (CD maxi-single-Doctor Of Love/Loud And True)' (Half A Cow) *''(JP: 'Are we on the case or what!...We've been trying to get Mogwai to do some live stuff for the programme, but they've been advised by someone, anyway, that this programme doesn't have the right profile. Never has had, as a matter of fact, and very likely never will, but we still love them, and continue to play the records.')'' *Mogwai: 'Stanley Kubrick (EP-EP)' (Chemikal Underground) *''(JP: 'I mean, would you want to do anything if we did have the right profile in the eyes of the marketing blokes? I certainly wouldn't. Wish I was a fighting man, I could kick their wholesale's ass.')'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Gubba Lookalikes' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Supreme in all the world, really....It's a strange thing because I have a lot of listeners in Germany to the various programmes that I do, and a lot of them are crazy for Half Man Half Biscuit, and ditto to others who listen to this programme that I do again in Finland and the United States of America as well.')'' *Sensualists: 'Spacial Bodies (CD-The Sensualists)' (Audio Dregs) *''(JP: 'And now, time for the voice. If you'd like to step up to the microphone and do your duty.')'' *''(Sheila, in a rather vociferous tone: 'Peelenium 1947!!')'' Peelenium 1947 #Lester Young And His Band: 'Jumpin' With Symphony Sid' (Aladdin) Actually recorded in October 1946. JP rightly corrects the studio sheet that omits the name 'Sid'. #Frank Sinatra: 'Try A Little Tenderness' (Columbia) #Nat King Cole Trio: 'There I've Said It Again' (Capitol) #Wynonie Harris: 'Good Rockin' Tonight' (King) Recorded in December 1947 but not released until February 1948. *''(JP: 'Well, I was eight when all of those records were made, and just think what I'd have been like if I'd have known about records like that when I was eight years old. I mean the sky's the limit.')'' *''(JP: 'On Tuesday of course, we'll have 1948, and for that night and that night only, it'll become a Pigennium, because 1948 was the year in which she was born.')'' *Stay There Lassie Don't Try To Move I'll Get Some Help You're My Favorite Pony: 'Eyes Blind' Some confusion over title and source: information from this unsigned band's MySpace page. *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Bottleneck At Capel Curig' (Peel Session) *Norma Waterson & Martin Carthy: 'Bay Of Biscay (LP-Broken Ground)' (Topic) *Melt Banana: 'F. Part One (LP-Cactuses Come In Flocks)' (Chocolate Monk) *Half Man Half Biscuit: '24 Hour Garage People' (Peel Session) *Los Straitjackets: 'Hornet's Nest (CD-The Velvet Touch Of Los Straitjackets)' (Cavalcade) *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: 'Tailgating (CD-Yesterday's Zeitgeist)' (Los) *''(JP: 'I'd like to pretend that that was actually recorded tonight at the Bohemia Zodiac in Oxford, but I don't think you'd fall for it.')'' *Arab Strap: 'Direction Of Strong Man (CD-Elephant Shoe)' (Go! Beat) *Admiral Tibet: 'No One Knows (7 inch)' (Determine C) *Broken Dog: 'Stranger' (Peel Session) Peelenium 1954 #Chordettes: 'Mr. Sandman (7 inch)' (Cadence) #Dr. Ross: 'The Boogie Disease' (Sun) #Crew Cuts: 'Sh-Boom (Life Could Be A Dream) (7 inch)' (Mercury) #Four Aces: 'Three Coins In The Fountain' (Decca) *Melt Banana: 'Ether Twisted (7 inch)' (HG Fact) *Clinton: 'Saturday Night & Dancing (CD-Disco And The Halfway To Content)' (Virgin/Meccico) As can be readily deduced from one hearing, this is an alias for Cornershop. File ;Name *Peelenium 47 and 54 1999 ;Length *01:18:43 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?nynymgtykzd ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category: Mixtape Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:Peelenium